


Taught a Lesson

by BelaCinderella



Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Breast Fucking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugs, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Porn with Non-Canon World Building, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sex Toys, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, radiation poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaCinderella/pseuds/BelaCinderella
Summary: Faven is in the relay for errands, but the Red Veil decide they've had enough of her corruption and deceit and decide to teach her a lesson.***READ THE TAGS, THIS IS NOT A NICE FIC***First chapter is "world building," second chapter is smut.
Relationships: Operator/Red Veil Leader, Operator/Red Veil agent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. The Relay

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this work. All characters and concepts within Warframe belong to Digital Extremes.
> 
> Operator is aged up to about 19 and left undescribed, you may imagine her as you'd like.
> 
> This was un-beta'd, any and all mistakes are my own.

Faven’s Mesa Prime stepped out of the Orbiter and into the relay, the wind from the docking and departing ships around her whipping the syandana on her back. She bullet jumped a few times until she was through the blue energy field and she tasted the recycled air of the relay proper. Baro was in town and she had decided to run a few errands all at once.

She walked into the relay main hall casually, taking a moment to stop and look at the people who were already here. Baro had just arrived a few hours ago and the relay was insanely busy. She waved to a few other Tenno she knew from her alliance and a few she had run missions with. She stopped to admire a particularly well decked out Nova Prime. 

“Relics were good to me last week,” remarked the other operator and she laughed. Relics had not been kind to her and she was here to unload what felt like a ship full of Lex Prime pieces. She knew it was a good and standard gun, but how many had the Orokin actually made? 

After dropping off over a thousand ducats worth of goods, she took her credit over to Baro. 

“Tenno, good to see you again!” Baro exclaimed, although Faven noticed he had never bothered to remember anyone’s names. His intense friendliness to those he could tell were whales was offset by the subtle impersonality of it all. If you had ducats and credits, Baro would be kind. That’s all it took with him. “Take a look at what treasures I brought from the Void this time!” 

She ended up buying a new armor set and a rare rug Baro was hard-selling her on. The price was outrageous but no one had better worthless decorations than Baro. He thanked her for her purchase and assured her the new items would be delivered to her Orbiter. She walked out of the main hall to the elevators, going to the next floor to see Simaris. 

“Hunter!” Simaris greeted her as she walked through the door. 

“Have you ever considered turning your volume down, Simaris,” Faven asked, transferring out of her Mesa and walking up to his floating countenance. 

“What for? This is my domain and I shall do as I please,” Simaris boomed. “How have you served the Sanctuary today?” 

“I synthesized those targets for you. Although, you could’ve picked better places for me to scan them in, nearly got my ass kicked by Ancients.” 

“I am not in control of where the targets are! And perhaps, if you challenged my creations in the sanctuary, you would not be so easily undone by them,” Simaris remarked. She could practically feel the smug judgment radiating out from him. 

“Maybe I would if you weren’t constantly turning off my abilities. I need to use them to kill things, you know,” she countered petulantly. 

“The sanctuary is also to gather data on you. I know how your frames operate, I have seen them for ages. I want to know how you problem solve, how you adapt. After all, I am not lying when I say you are more fascinating than any other specimen in my sanctuary,” Simaris replied. 

Faven hoped he couldn’t catalogue how much that compliment made her blush. She had heard it so many times, but there was something about the genuine but slightly sleazy way Simaris said it. It always got to her. 

“Yeah, well, thanks. What’s your next target?” Faven asked brusquely. 

Simaris pulled up an image on screen, “do this task for me and be well rewarded, Hunter.” 

She noted the target down and turned away, “alright, Simaris. I’ll be back when I’ve done it.” 

“I appreciate your dedication to the Sanctuary,” Simaris said as she transferred back into Mesa and walked out the door. 

Faven walked back to the elevator and rode back to the main floor. She had medallions to drop off with her syndicates and wanted to see what they had available for purchase. 

The doors to Cephalon Suda’s room hissed open and Faven transferred out of her Mesa. She enjoyed using her frames to get around the relays but she liked a personal touch when talking to the syndicate leaders. 

“Hello, Faven, what new information do you have for me?” Suda’s calming voice washed over Faven as the floor receded in front of her. 

“Hello, Suda. I have some hacked Corpus robot blueprints for you and also I’m learning how to play some new songs on the mandachord.” 

Suda scanned in the blueprints and hummed thoughtfully, “when you visit the relay next, please bring Octavia with you. I would like to hear these songs. Arts are just as important as technology.” 

“Do you have a large catalogue of music, Suda? Do you listen to it from time to time?” 

Suda’s blue cubes floated in front of Faven silently, expanding and contracting slowly as if breathing, before she said, “I have a catalogue of music going all the way back to the early Orokin era. But I have not considered listening to it by myself.” 

“Would you play me something you like?” Faven asked slowly, worried she had overstepped a boundary. She had been running errands for Suda for over five years, by the Strata relay calendar, but she wasn’t sure she knew Suda well enough to pry like this. 

“Something … I like?” Suda faltered, “let me see.” 

The soft twangs of a pair of harmonizing shawzins began to fill the room, accompanied by what sounded like rain and soft drums. Faven noticed the light in the room dimmed gently and Suda’s aspect seemed to be swaying a little. 

“The shawzin was made by the Orokin and was an integral part of high ranking Orokin children’s education. It was used to make the majority of their songs, since it was also accessible to everyday people. Many popular and well known songs were composed for the shawzin,” Suda explained quietly over the music. 

“And the other sounds?” 

“Unique instruments from the people of Mars. They put dried seeds from the plant you know as Ruk’s Claw inside wooden tubes to mimic the sound of rain drops on the hard, dry ground of Mars. Rain was such a rare occurrence, it’s understandable the people would consider it special and want to integrate it into their music and religious occasions. The drum is dried Desert Skate skin stretched very taut over a tapered wooden cylinder.” 

“This is a song from Mars?” Faven asked, confused. 

“Yes. I unfortunately do not have any voice recordings but this is a traditional Orokin song about two young lovers, star-crossed, as they say. However, this is a later reimagining by the people of Mars, who included their own instruments to make it more familiar.” 

“This is a love song?” Faven giggled, “Suda, I didn’t know you were a romantic!” 

“This is simply a song about love. I enjoy the composition of the original and the new arrangement from Mars, who clearly treasured the traditions of the past but updated them for their present. That is all.” 

Faven smiled to herself and stood in silence as the last few moments of the song swirled around her. Suda let the last trill of the shawzin linger in the air before she raised the lights. 

“Thank you, Faven. Perhaps I will listen to more of my songs before your next visit.” 

“Thank you, Suda. I enjoyed the song and the education,” Faven transferred back into her Mesa, “shoot me a message to my Orbiter if there’s anything I can do for you!” 

She turned and walked out, passing a few people talking in the hallway, and made her way down to the Arbiters door. Stepping in, she walked to the Arbiters representative for Arbitration honors. 

“Have you survived Arbitration?” rumbled the voice from the back of the room. She transferred out to look up at him, the faceless man gazing impassively back at her, and nodded. “Then honors await you,” he said, nodding his head in acknowledgment. 

Faven exchanged her Vitus Essence for a new ephemera. She enjoyed keeping her style simple, wearing just a black and grey Koppra suit accented with gold and a single ear piece from Baro, but she loved ephemera. It was like a secret, only there when she moved and gone in a breath. 

“Well earned, Tenno,” the Arbiter’s leader’s voice reverberated around the room and Faven smiled and bowed to him. Where Baro called her “Tenno” because he didn’t bother to remember her name, the Arbiter called her “Tenno” as a sign of respect for what she was and what she could do. She walked up the catwalk to where the leaders were sat in seminar. The Arbiter looked down at her and said, “what can we do to help your journey?” 

Faven often browsed the Arbiters goods just to have him talk to her. She loved his voice, the bass vibrating through her whole body, tingling every nerve. She also noticed that the suits the Arbiters wore were incredibly tight, if they were suits at all. Evidently a requirement for joining the Arbiters was to be very fit, the contours of the suits highlighting every bulge and curve of their muscular bodies. She silently cursed that the leaders were always sitting down. Scrolling through the holoscreen, she selected a mod for her Equinox Prime. 

“We are honored to help,” the Arbiter said and Faven liked to imagine that she heard genuine warmth in his voice when he did. 

“Thank you,” she said and bowed again. As she walked out, looking at the other silent Arbiters sitting around her, she wondered if she’d ever get to know them better. She had helped Suda when she’d gotten corrupted, she’d helped Steel Meridian and Red Veil, sort of, when she’d released Rell, she had even helped those stiff, pompous plant freaks recover the Silver Grove. But the Arbiters remained an enigma, solemn and detached. 

‘Speaking of sexy voices,’ she thought as she merged with Mesa again, ‘I should go bother those jerks in Red Veil.’ She jogged down the hall to their door and transferred out as she walked in. She appreciated the Veil’s dedication to their aesthetic, the giant, twisted tree and all the fire really was a striking look. 

She walked under the tree trunk and up to the Red Veil leader, as faceless and humorless as the Arbiter but with an undeniable feeling of cold calculation and cruelty about him. But also just as fit, his muscles evident beneath the swirling red design even if the suit was a little looser. He regarded her silently as she stood in front of him. 

“Your death squads failed, again,” Faven said, smiling innocently at him, “may I see your offerings?” 

He tilted his head slightly, looking down at her, and she felt her skin crawl. She couldn’t see him but she could feel him behind that bug eyed mask peeling away every layer of clothing, dissecting her down to the marrow. She shifted her weight and cleared her throat, refusing to break eye contact even though she could feel her palms beginning to sweat. 

He stood up straight and sniffed dismissively before handing over a holoscreen for her to browse. 

“Red Veil offerings will never be given to the corrupt who oppose us,” the leader said as she began to scroll. 

“I mean, maybe you won’t give them to me, but I have sources,” Faven said, scrolling as calmly as she could. She wanted that Cernos. She had the regular, the prime, and that gross mutalist version, but Red Veil wouldn’t let her buy their version for love or money. Rude, pushy, mean bastards. 

The leader stepped closer to Faven, invading her personal space, so close she could feel the heat radiating off of him in this already hot room, “you would defile yourself and the Red Veil by stooping to use our mods and weapons without adhering to our doctrines? You would procure them through illicit means?” he hissed in her ear. 

She stepped back quickly, a shiver running down her spine, “illicit? I may be friendly with Darvo but I get all my goods through legitimate avenues.” 

“Doubtful,” the leader growled, grabbing the back of her neck. She yelped and twisted but his grip was painfully tight. She swung the holoscreen tablet at his head but he stepped behind her and deflected the swing, the device clattering to the floor. He brought his wrist up to her nose and flexed his hand back, a small hole opened on the arm of his suit and a gas hissed out. In her panic Faven breathed deeply, the sharp tang of the gas making her eyes water. The last thing she saw was other Red Veil representatives at the torture table watching her slump to the floor.


	2. The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who skipped chapter one, Faven went to visit the Red Veil and the leader knocked her out.

Faven awoke on a table like the one she had seen the Grineer on, strapped down at her wrists and ankles, spread eagle. Her head was foggy and she closed her eyes to let the pulsing in her skull die down. She focused on her breathing and what she could feel on her body. She could feel the restraints holding her down and the body shaped depression in the metal table cradling her, warm from her body. She slowly opened her eyes, wincing as the light made her headache worse momentarily. She raised her head as far as she could and looked around.

She was in a small room with no windows, furnished with the table she was on, a smaller table holding a few tools across from her, and some lockers on the wall. Standing silently next to the lockers was her Mesa, looking the same as when she’d transferred out. The room was big enough for people to stand all around the table comfortably and had one wide door on the wall to her right. Under the door she could see a soft yellow glow and she realized she was in a room behind the main one. 

“Hey,” she called weakly, her dry throat preventing her from being too loud, “hey!” 

The door opened almost immediately and a Red Veil member stepped in. 

“What in the Void is going on here? Let me out,” Faven said as she struggled against her restraints. The man stepped over to the table and reached for something behind her head. He brought a rubber strap with a plastic ball in the middle and a buckle on the end into her field of vision, and as he reached down she realized it was a gag. 

“Wait, wait, please,” Faven gasped, twisting her face away, “I’m so thirsty, can I at least get something to drink first?” 

He paused, contemplating her request, before nodding and placing the gag back behind her head. He stepped out and she quickly looked around the room. She tried to transfer back into Mesa but something was blocking her. She realized the whole table was humming with electricity and her wrist and ankle straps were keeping her tethered physically and with Void powers. There was nothing in reach of her grasping fingers and there was no slack on the straps holding her down. She had no way to contact Ordis or anyone for that matter. There was nothing she could do but wait. 

The door slid open and the man returned holding a cup and jug of water. He poured some water into the cup and placed the jug on the small table. Walking back to her, he held her head up and helped her drink. 

Finishing the water, she looked up at him, “thanks, but in case you forgot, relays are supposed to be neutral grounds. You can’t-“ She was cut off with sigh from him and he put the cup down behind her head and picked up the gag again. 

“Don’t struggle,” he said. He positioned the ball in her mouth and buckled the gag, preventing her from making any more noise. 

She thrashed and whined in indignation but all her restrictions prevented her from making any meaningful point. He chuckled and patted her thigh before leaving the room. Faven sighed and laid still on the table, waiting to see what happened. 

Not a full minute later, the Red Veil leader opened the door and walked in with another man. He regarded her silently behind his mask before he leaned over her and hissed, “the Tenno can be honed into such deadly instruments of death, a tool for use by whoever can handle them. But not all tools need to serve a practical purpose, some can just be for pleasure.” He ran a hand up along her torso before letting it settle on one of her breasts, squeezing it through the layers of her suit. Her eyebrows shot up as she understood his intent and she started to struggle and protest behind her gag. 

He chuckled perfunctorily, straightening up, and said, “I have no delusions about you joining Red Veil. You never will and we will never kill you. But this is simply to teach you a lesson about defying us.” 

He undid the clasp at the top of her jacket and opened it, revealing the simple grey shirt underneath. He tugged it free from where she had tucked it into her leggings, sliding it up, his palm flat on her stomach. She glared at him and tried to tell him exactly where he could go behind her gag. Her shirt bunched up before her sternum since she was laying on it and he tsked and motioned to the man in the back of the room. He grabbed a heat dagger off the table and handed it the leader. Faven’s eyes widened as she looked at the dagger and she laid as still as possible, watching him slowly lower it towards her torso. She had seen how easily the hot blade could cut through flesh and she wasn’t interested in experiencing it firsthand. 

“Relax, we’re not going to hurt you… yet,” he said and pulled her shirt taut and sliced through it straight up to her throat, the synthetic material preventing it from catching fire. He tossed the two halves open and exposing her soft exercise bra. He sliced through both straps and the front and pulled the whole thing off of her, leaving her chest and stomach completely bare. The heat radiating off the dagger and the proximity to her made Faven lay still, breathing as shallowly as possible. 

The Red Veil leader placed the dagger on the table above her head and ran his fingertips over her chest and swirled around her breasts, the textured material of his suit cool against her warm skin. Faven squeezed her eyes shut as he took a nipple between his fingers, pinching and rolling it, but her body betrayed her, nipples hardening under his hand. 

He laughed and started massaging her breasts with both hands, gathering them up and squeezing the soft skin roughly, flicking over her nipples with his thumbs. Her breathing deepened, each breath pushing her tits into his hands. He pinched and pulled both nipples cruelly, making Faven arch her back to alleviate the sting. He slapped one of her breasts and she squealed, opening her eyes to scowl at him. 

“So you like it rough, Tenno? An interesting development,” the Red Veil leader said. He unbuttoned her leggings and slid a hand in, under her underwear. He cupped her mound and slid two fingers between her lips. She could feel how wet she was as he swirled his fingers around her entrance, coating them in her slick. As he pulled his hand back out, his fingers left a sticky trail on her skin. 

“Apparently this Tenno is a little whore,” he said, spreading his fingers to watch her slick form strings between them. Shame burned in her, blood rushing to her face and chest, hot skin blushing sharp like pinpricks, and she looked away. 

“Or has it just been a while since someone touched you, that you’ll take anything you can get?” he taunted her. Tenno already had so few friends in the system and Faven worked alone most of the time, so the handful of times she’d been with anyone it was quick, casual, and occasionally nameless. Her last time had been several months ago after a particularly stressful Arbitration defense. It had been just her and another Tenno. He had been cracking jokes over their comms the whole time but had been so ruthless and efficient with his Valkyr that it made her head spin. She had invited him over to her Orbiter and he’d bent her over her codex table and fucked her until she couldn’t stand, then slapped her ass and left. She hadn’t seen him since. 

The clink of a dagger being picked up pulled Faven back into the moment. This time it wasn’t the heat one, just one of their Rakta daggers, the ridges on the blade mesmerizing her for a second before she realized it was headed towards her groin. She wiggled away from it, but the leader grabbed the top of her pants. 

“Hold still. I wouldn’t want my hand to slip,” he said, emphasizing the last word, and pressed the flat side of the blade against her cunt, pushing it against her until she nodded. “Good girl, just relax,” he said. He held her pants taut and sliced them open along the crotch seam, ripping extra length open where his dagger couldn’t reach. Her pants split open to display her strappy red thong, decorated with lace and gold metallic thread. Maroo had many things for sale at her bazaar. 

The Red Veil leader whistled appreciatively, “Tenno, Tenno, full of surprises. And in our colors too. Are you sure you didn’t plan this?” He waved the other man over, who murmured his approval at her choice of lingerie. The leader nodded to him and he grabbed the front of her panties and pulled, making the seat of her underwear slide between her lips and rub against her clit. Faven arched her back and moaned until he let go. 

“I hope these weren’t too expensive,” the leader said before he cut the hip straps and pulled her underwear off. “They’ll be a nice little keepsake,” he said, amused, and tossed the soaked scrap of fabric to the other man. He brought them up to his face and inhaled deeply, groaning. Faven watched him with a look of disdain until she noticed the pronounced bulge at the crotch of his suit. Disgusted, she looked away and saw that the leader was also sporting a hard-on. 

The leader placed the dagger on her sternum, the tip sitting between her breasts, and slid his now free hand back onto her cunt, using his index and middle finger to hold open her lips so the men could look at her entrance, now shiny with slick. Embarrassed by the scrutiny she looked away and clenched her core, as if to pull it away from them, but the action made them groan. He placed a finger at the entrance of her channel and she clenched down but he worked it inside her little by little, twisting it back and forth until he was knuckle deep. The feeling of the leather suit was foreign and she whined, the gag muffling her. 

He waited for a beat until he began to crook and pull his finger out and slide it back in, almost imperceptibly, growing bolder as Faven relaxed around him until he was able to push a second finger inside her. She was panting in time to his rhythm, the dagger balancing on her sternum threatening to slide down onto her throat. 

“Tenno, you’re really enjoying this. You should see how wet you are,” he teased, rubbing the textured pads of his fingertips against her G-spot, making her back arch. The dagger slid forward, the tip pressing into her throat and she squealed. He laughed and pulled his hand out and slapped her pussy hard, the sharp sting on her clit matching the sting at her throat. 

“You should be more careful,” he chided, taking the dagger in his clean hand and sliding it back down her chest, the side of the tip pressed into her skin enough to break the surface, creating a thin line of blood in its wake. She felt like she had sunfire running through her veins and realized it was a mild radiation shock. He stopped at the arch of her ribcage and watched the blood spring up, before turning to his subordinate, “but if she’s really getting into it, I’d hate to take that away from her.” The shorter man nodded in agreement and the leader said, “why don’t you take over here, I have to go grab something,” and left the room. 

The man tossed her panties onto her stomach, the damp fabric sticking to her skin, and slid two fingers into her without warning, making her arch again. He then pressed a button at the back of his jaw and the mouthpiece of his suit unfastened. He pulled it away to reveal his mouth and the tip of his nose. Faven looked at the pronounced bow of his pink lips and wondered if he was handsome. He moved so he was standing by her midsection, fingers still working inside her, the heel of his hand pressing against her clit, and leaned down to lick the blood clean off her chest. She gasped from the sting and he licked his lips before leaning down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. 

Faven moaned despite herself. She loved the feeling of a mouth on her tits and he was wonderful, nibbling and pulling and sucking and swirling, his free hand coming down to massage and tweak her other breast. The radiation from earlier was seeping through her body and making every nerve feel ten times as sensitive, and she could feel every touch of his like sparks through her body. He ground his palm into her clit extra hard and bit her just under her nipple and she came, body clenching down on his fingers as she moaned behind her gag. Usually orgasms felt like the tension in her core unraveling to every limb but with the radiation it felt like she was filled with carbonation, every nerve popping and fizzing from her scalp to her toes. The heightened sensation kept her at her peak for far longer than usual as he continued to grind and twist inside her until she went limp on the table, glassy eyes staring up at the ceiling. 

The man pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, making an obscene slurping noise that made Faven laugh despite the situation. The high of the orgasm had ebbed and she felt her skin hot and sticky like Ceres sludge and she whined. 

The Red Veil member looked at the sweat glistening on her skin and asked, “you hot?” Faven nodded, realizing the Red Veil must have voice changers embedded in their mouthpieces. He nodded and picked up the heat dagger again, carefully slicing her pants off her body, leaving her boots on where her leg restraints stopped the knife. Faven sighed as the warm air washed over her exposed body, her arms now the only things still clothed. 

The door opened and the leader stepped in again, holding a bag in his hand. He looked at Faven lying naked on the table and laughed, “made her more comfortable?” The other man nodded, taking her underwear off her stomach and sticking them in a pocket in his suit. 

The leader walked over to the table and put the bag down next to Faven, pulling out a few devices and laying them out. “A few of the girls here enjoy modified endurance tests occasionally. Don’t worry, we clean them thoroughly.” Faven’s eyebrows knit together, trying to figure out what he meant, but when he picked up a large bullet shaped cylinder, so thick his fingers just closed around it, she understood. She whined and thrashed but the leader shook his head and slid it between her lower lips, coating it in her slick, before sliding it into her slowly. 

She gasped as it stretched her open, much thicker than anything she’d had inside her in ages, panting as she willed herself to relax around it. He worked it in to her up to the base, letting her relax before pumping it in and out a few times. She grunted as it thrust into her, the girth still difficult for her. He pushed it into her as deep as he could and pressed a button, making it buzz to life inside her. She moaned as the vibrations shook her, a skipping rhythm preventing her from shutting it out of her mind. 

He let it buzz for a few minutes, both of the men watching her cunt ooze around the vibrator, before he picked up a different item. She followed his hand to her core and then felt the new device against her clit. She watched his hand warily until the device suddenly suctioned around her clit, pulling it into the device. It too them began to vibrate around her clit and a fan paddle inside began to lick against her clit. Faven’s eyes shot open as the multitude of sensations overwhelmed her and, still sensitive from her last orgasm and the radiation, she came again, cunt squeezing down on the vibrator. Her body went taut and the men watched it dance as she clenched and released, her orgasm sustained like the last one. 

She sank into the table gasping, cradled by the depression, the devices still buzzing between her legs. She moaned, trying to push the vibrator out of her, her nerves overstimulated, but the leader tutted. He turned down the intensity but allowed the two toys to continue to work her. 

Faven let her head loll to the side, trying to ignore the vibrations and let her cunt relax. She laid there for a minute before she heard the leader clear his throat. She ignored him, closing her eyes and focusing on the deep thrum between her legs, trying to pretend it wasn’t warming her up for another orgasm. He hummed and suddenly the vibrations leapt up, more intense than before, and she squealed. 

He pinched her inner thigh, “don’t get pouty, Tenno.” She glared at him, but her panting and moaning lessened the impact and he laughed again. “Should I help you?” he asked, starting to pump the vibrator in her again and she moaned deeply, relaxing around it so he could go faster. 

He began to thrust into her harshly, her tits beginning to bounce, and he took notice. He jerked his head towards them, “why don’t you take care of them?” 

The other member nodded and climbed onto the table, straddling Faven’s torso. He reached down to a secret zipper on the front of his suit, unzipping it and pulling out his cock. Faven watched as he positioned himself between her breasts and squeezed them together. He began to rock his hips, sliding himself between her breasts, the soft skin of his cock gliding against her sternum. Faven hissed as it caught against the sticky cut from earlier, the congealed blood tugging her skin and reopening the wound. 

The leader began thrusting the vibrator in tandem with the man on her chest, making her pant in time to them. As the man on top of her picked up his pace he shifted his weight to his hands, his fingers kneading her tits, leaving bruises, making it harder for her to breathe. His precum smeared onto her cut, stinging pain forgotten as the vibrations on her clit spiked, making Faven thrash and moan. With a few more thrusts inside her she came, screaming behind her gag, her stomach clenching hard enough to jostle the man on top of her. 

All the air pushed out of her by his suffocating weight Faven lay motionless on the table, willing him to finish soon. 

“With how much she’s come,” the leader’s voice sounded thoughtful, “she’s got enough juice here to fuck her ass pretty easily.” 

The man on top of her stilled and looked behind him, “sir?” 

“I’m tired of seeing you up there, get off of her and you can have her ass.” 

“Yes, sir,” the shorter man said and swung his leg off, getting down from the table and walking around to her feet, “but sir, she’s strapped to the table?” 

“Undo one of her ankle straps, I’ll be here if she wants to get frisky and kick,” the leader said, picking up the heat dagger and motioning at her left leg. The subordinate unstrapped her ankle, hoisting her leg over his shoulder as he remounted the table, opening her up. He pulled the vibrator out of her, the angle making her yelp, and pushed inside her soaking cunt in one thrust. 

“I said her ass,” growled the man by her side and the man inside her nodded. 

“I know sir, just wanted to get my dick wet first,” he panted. He thrust a few times, the vibrator on her clit jostled off of her, before he slid out, groaning. He spread her slick over her hole, then lined himself up with her and pushed in slowly. Faven eyes shot open and she whined and panted behind her gag, trying to arch away from the intrusion. Her tethered ankle kept her in place as he stretched her open, both of them gasping as he bottomed out. 

“She tight?” rasped the leader and the other man nodded. “Ever had someone in your ass before?” he asked, this time directing his question to Faven. She glared at him. “So no. Now we can say with certainty Red Veil owns your ass, hmm?” 

Faven looked away to the ceiling, trying not to think about the fact that the first person to fuck her ass was a nameless man in a faction she hated who was doing it to humiliate her. The man in question began to slowly thrust into her as she relaxed around him. He picked up the pace until he was slamming into her, hips slapping hers hard, making her tits bounce. He leaned forward, her ankle caught on his shoulder opening her into a split, and slid a hand around Faven’s throat. He let it rest there for a few strokes before he began to squeeze. His fingers constricted, cutting off the flow of blood to her brain and air to her lungs, making her thrash, her brain going into panic mode. She tried to buck him off but he leaned down, putting his weight on her throat as his thrusts became erratic. Just as her vision began to dim he came, moaning into her ear as his dick pulsed inside her. His hand slid off her throat to support him and she gasped, breathing in as deeply as she could, coughing around her gag. He slid her leg off his shoulder, letting it hang off the table, and pulled out of her, a small trickle of spunk dripping out after him. 

She closed her eyes and let herself feel her whole body. The burn in her throat, the sting on her chest, the ache in her hips, and the soreness of her asshole. She heard the man climb off the table and she tried to force herself to relax. 

“Get yourself cleaned up, I’ll finish up in here,” hissed the leader. Faven opened her eyes to see him standing near the foot of the table, hands clasped behind his back as he addressed his subordinate. 

“Sir? Are you sure? Is it safe to-“ 

“I said, go get cleaned up. You’re dismissed,” the leader said, motioning towards the door and turning away from the other man. 

“Yes, sir,” he said, grabbing his forgotten mouthpiece off the table and exiting out the door. 

Faven looked down at the man by her side, making as much eye contact as possible with his mask on. She was tired but he hadn’t won. He regarded her quietly for a few moments. 

“We’re not trying to break you, Faven,” he said to her, her name dripping off his tongue with derision, “just reminding you who we are. The last charger squad you dealt with belonged to the agent who just left. He swore revenge on you and when you waltzed in here so nicely, well, I won’t pretend I haven’t thought about doing this for a long time.” He cleaned all the tools off the table, putting the vibrators away and placing the knives back on the smaller table. 

“But now, it’s my turn,” he said, palming himself through his suit and he climbed onto the table. Her eyes got wide and he shushed her, “he wanted more violence than I allowed but I’m not like that. Relax.” 

He unzipped his suit and eased his cock out, stroking himself a few times and allowed Faven to get a good look at it. 

‘If endowment is how hierarchy is based in Red Veil, no wonder he’s the leader,’ Faven thought. His cock was not just long, it was thick, his fingers barely touching around his girth. If the vibrator had been a stretch, he was going to hurt. 

He took his free hand and smoothed it over the plane of her stomach, “so soft,” he murmured, “I wonder, are the Tenno still capable of breeding? I suppose we can find out together.” 

He stopped working on himself and slid two fingers inside Faven’s still wet pussy, scissoring as he stroked her, “still loose from the vibrator? Good girl, you’ll take my cock well then.” He leaned over her, sliding his dick between her folds a few times to get himself wet. Faven whined behind her gag, his dick hard and hot against her, and he laughed, hoisting her leg up around his waist. 

“Greedy girl, you want my cock?” 

Faven shook her head, the lingering fear at his size making her breathing choppy. 

He grabbed her face, forcing her to make eye contact with him, “wrong answer. You’re going to feel every inch of me inside you and when you come screaming for me you’re going to know it was Red Veil who did this to you. It was Red Veil who fucked you like you’ve never had and you’ll never have again.” 

Still squeezing her face, he lined himself up and pushed into her, going slowly as Faven’s pussy clutched him, fluttering around his size. Her eyes began to water and she struggled to control her breathing, her exhales becoming whines the further he entered her. Finally his hips met hers and he stilled, letting her stretch to fit him. 

“Even after all the work we did,” he hissed, Faven noting a labor to his cadence, “you’re still tight as a vice.” She clenched down around him and he moaned. “If you’re ready then.” 

He planted his head on both sides of her head and started to rock his hips, slowly grinding into her, her pussy making more lube to ease his way. He picked up his pace as she loosened up, each deep thrust shoving the air out of her lungs in moans. He rocked into her steadily and grinding his pelvis against her, giving her some friction against her clit, making her moan and pant. 

Against her better judgement, Faven dug her heel into his ass, encouraging him to go faster, to fuck her like she could feel he wanted, and he obliged. He sped up until he was slamming into her, the impact of his hips jiggling every bit of soft flesh on her body. 

“You should see yourself, Tenno,” he said into her ear between pants, “your slutty cunt is taking me so well, you fit me like a glove.” She moaned, encouraging him to continue. “So wet for me, you want this so much it’s like you were made for my cock.” 

She nodded frantically, “mm-hmm, mm-hmm, I am,” muffled behind the gag, spit bubbling out around the ball, wet trails on her cheeks mirroring the tears leaking from her eyes. 

“Void, look at you, a mess after having me inside you once. Such a pathetic little girl. Can you hear how wet you are? Are you close?” She nodded, feeling the tension in her core tighten, and he slid a hand between them, thumb ghosting over her swollen clit, “I want you to, I want you to look at me as you come, I want you to remember me inside you,” he instructed, and rubbed her clit roughly in time with his thrusts. 

The pebbled leather on his fingertip seemed to rub each nerve ending on her swollen bud and Faven felt the knot in her stomach burst and she came, eyebrows knitting together as she forced herself to maintain eye contact through the force of her orgasm, the inscrutable red mask watching her fall to pieces. She screamed behind her gag, cunt clamping and pulsing around him, her free leg pushing him as deep into her as he could manage. A few erratic thrusts and came with her, pulsing deep inside her, her pussy milking him through his orgasm. He continued to thrust shallowly, the tight space forcing the extra cum to ooze out around him, puddling underneath her, until he sighed, collapsing on top of her. 

“Too deep to scrape me out now, Tenno,” he whispered into her ear, rocking his hips slightly to make his point, the stimulation on her sensitive clit making her sob. 

He lay on her as they caught their breath, her leg tangled around his. He idly rubbed circles into her skin, his leather suit cool against her skin, and she hummed contentedly. The ache in her pussy felt good and she could feel him softening inside her, the extra space allowing his cum to slide around inside her deliciously. 

Finally he hoisted himself up and slowly eased himself out of the hot clutch of her cunt. She whined as his head popped out of her and he chuckled. 

“Don’t want to let me go, Tenno?” he teased, and she looked down to see a thick string of slick still connecting them. She sighed and let her head drop onto the table. “Well don’t worry, now you’ll always carry some of me around with you.” He used two fingers to swipe up some of the cum that was dripping out of her and pushed it back into her snatch, sliding his fingers in idly. She sighed as he played with her sore pussy and felt herself growing sleepy in the warm room. 

He withdrew his fingers and walked to the smaller table, reaching for the jug of water and cup. She heard a bag rustling and then the water pouring. He walked back to her and she turned her head so he could access the buckle on the side of the gag and noted with some pride his cock was still glistening from being inside her. 

The gag came away with a string of spit connected and the leader laughed, “messy girl.” He picked her head up and she drank, the water tasting a little bitter, but the wash of cool liquid felt divine over her hoarse throat. She drank the whole cup, swiping the last drops off the rim with her tongue as he took the cup away from her mouth. 

She lay back and he went to pour some of the water from the jug onto a towel and wipe himself clean. 

“Hey, are you going to,” she faltered, suddenly becoming very sleepy, “are you going to…” she drifted off, looking over at him in confusion as she slipped into unconsciousness, her last vision of him watching her, head cocked with amusement. 

\---

“Operator, you’re awake!” Ordis’s voice rang in her head, louder than she’d ever heard it, and she winced, groaning. 

“Yeah, I, I am,” Faven said, mouth dry like she’d eaten Mars sand. 

“You’ve been out for hours since you got back. I ran some tests and I found paralytic toxins in your system, Operator! And you showed up in new clothes. I told you to be careful in those relays, who knows what hooligans abound there. Who did you talk to?” Ordis scolded. 

“How long have I been out?” Faven sat up and looked around, realizing she’d been in Helminth’s chair. Her eyes adjusted to the gloom, which she was thankful for, and she patted the tendrils above her in appreciation as she stood up. She hissed, her whole body aching from head to toe. 

“About three hours since you got back into the Orbiter. We lost contact with you and then you just showed up in your frame. I overrode the transference protocols and got you out and you were completely unconscious.” 

“Sorry for worrying you, Ordis. Can I get a shower?” Faven asked, trying to avoid telling him what happened. 

“Of course, Operator. I’ll run some water into the … Infested cave. The fish need a water cycle anyway.” 

Faven walked into a corner of the room, and finally looked down at her body. She realized she was wearing a Red Veil bodysuit without the hood. Finding the hidden zipper down the back, she peeled it off of her, tossing it in a corner. 

“Hey, Ordis, can you burn that suit when you get a chance?” 

“Of course, Operator. During my physical, I noticed a few new injuries on your body, Operator. Do you want me to help you with those?” 

“A few? It’s just the one on my chest, right?” 

“Yes and one, um, on your pelvic region.” 

As soon as he said it, Faven noticed a stinging, throbbing pain on her mound separate itself from the general ache in her pelvis. 

“Ordis, can you bring up the lights in here a little,” she asked, looking down at herself. 

She gasped as the lights got brighter, realizing what the pain was. She had been fully shaved in front and where her bush had been was a new triangular tattoo, the symbol for Red Veil’s revered allies, bottom pointing straight at her slit. 

“A fearsome appearance, Operator,” Ordis said cheerfully. 

Faven sighed, stepping under the shower spray, “thanks, Ordis.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a like or comment, they mean so much!
> 
> [Find me on my tumblr](https://www.dilfenthusiast.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
